My Dream Is Reality (ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTIFICATION)
by Damons Love
Summary: (On hihatus) Elena is an 18 yr old highschool student who has a dream about a Mysterious Man named Damon Salvatore, She later finds out that her dreams are real and that they happend in the past. [IN THE LATER CHAPTERS SHE'LL FIND OUT THAT HER DREAMS ARE REAL] Please Reveiw and favorite (Rated M just in case)
1. The Dream

**My Dream Is Reality **

**A/N Hi Guys this is my first fanfiction, it is about Damon and Elena there will be bits of Klaroline and bits of Elijah and Katherine, so please keep reading , I accept all the criticism you can give to please read and let me know what you think. **

_**(Chapter 1 ) The Dream **_

_**Elena's POV**_

I was standing in a room it was huge, I don't know where I was, there was a big fireplace, a couple of bookcases stacked with books, and a couch which looked really comfy, all of a sudden I heard footsteps approaching, I turn to see a man, who is incredibly sexy, his deep blue eyes and his Raven hair. He is walking towards me I feel a bit scared but also incredibly intrigued, he is now standing right in front of me I can see his hand slowly coming up to caress my cheek.

All of a sudden Elena was jolted awake by Jenna yelling at her to get her ass up; she was going to be late. Elena quickly took a shower and put her favourite blouse on and a pair of jeans, she ran down the stairs and gave Jenna a quick peck on the cheek and saying goodbye "Goodbye Jenna"

She arrived at school just in time she walked straight up to Bonnie because Caroline was too busy sucking on Klaus face, Hi Bonnie I see Caroline is busy "yep ever since they started dating they have been too busy sucking each other's face "Said Bonnie Elena had to agree on that one, they have only been together for 1 week. Elena and Bonnie walked into the school and heading to their classes Elena had History.

Elena couldn't stop thinking about her dream that guy his eyes arghh he is so hot only if he was real. After History she had maths then English, at lunch she went to the cafeteria and got the gross looking pasta which tasted surprisingly nice. She sat at the table with Bonnie and Matt, Bonnie kept telling her that Stefan her Ex was staring at her she broke it off with him because he was to serious and Elena didn't need that at the time. Bonnie asked her if she wanted to go to the Grill after school "Why not" Elena said "I'd just have to check with Jenna.

_**After School**_

Elena walked through the front door dropping her bag on the couch and walked in the kitchen were Jenna was sitting on the stool at the island drinking her red wine while reading her 50 Shades of Grey book, Jenna looked up closing her book "Hey Elena how was school? Jenna asked "Good umm that's why I am here" Jenna nodded for her to continue "And Bonnie was wondering if I and her could go to the grill? Elena asked "Sure as long as your back by 7:00 Jenna said, Elena got up and gave Jenna a big hug "Thank you" Elena said and ran up to her room to get ready.

Elena Decided that she would curl her hair so she could look a bit more out there, she put on her favourite dress which was a light shade of grey and she put her grey flats on she turned and looked into the mirror I need some accessory's she thought and she went straight to her jewellery box which was sitting on her bedside table she rummaged through it and found a black pair of earing's witch suited her perfectly and a couple of bangles on her wrist.

_**Grill**_

Elena parked her car in the parking lot right near the entrance and headed inside to find Bonnie you couldn't really miss her she was on the dance floor with a couple of sexy men who looked a bit too old for. She walked up to Bonnie and asked her if she wanted a drink Bonnie nodded "A shot of tequila would be great" Bonnie said as she was walking to the bar. Elena asked the bartender for 2 shots of tequila. The bartender asked for her I.D she handed it over, she was the legal drinking age she didn't look like it though. The bartender handed it back "Alright that is 10.00 she handed him the money and she took the shots and the lime wedge out of his hand and headed over to where Bonnie was, She was now sitting at a table with the two man she was dancing with before. Elena sat at the table and gave Bonnie a shot and a lime wedge Bonnie drank it as soon as t was in her hands as for Elena she put it down and waited to drink it. Elena asked Bonnie who those guys were she replied with some hot spunky guys witch I might go home with Elena just gave her a wry look "I've got protection Elena" Bonnie said pulling out some pepper spray and a condom. Elena and Bonnie chatted for a while before bonnie was out the door with some guy called Tray. Elena decided she would stay and have some more drinks and dance for a bit, she hadn't been out of her houses four walls for a while. Elena walked to the bar and ordered another shot she was a bit tipsy after 3 more shots. She got up and headed for the bathroom she was looking at the ground and ended up feeling a strong chest near her she looked up and her jaw dropped. It was him the guy from my dream Elena Thought wow he looked even hotter in real life.

_**A/N**_

_**I know I'm mean. I needed to leave it at a cliffhanger because it needed it. Please let me know what you think and review, favourite. Just let me know btw sorry if this is poorly written I don't have a beta I write for myself. **__**I accept all the criticism you can give.**__** ~Delenalover~**_** accept all the criticism**


	2. The Meeting

**My Dream Is Reality**

_**Chapter 2**_

He's tall, jet black hair and beautiful piercing blue eyes. He really is the most sexiest man I have come across, and I've just bumped straight into him. I can feel my cheeks flush a bright red, as his gaze burns into me. "O-oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry," I stutter, he really has struck me dumb, my thoughts are scattered into different parts of my brain, my heart it thumping hard against my chest, my breathing has become ragged. His eyes narrow down at me, his face as white as ghost, his lips slightly parted as he inhales a sharp breath.

"Oh, it's okay. Damon." he murmurs, and he holds out a hand. I shake it instantly, his skin cool against mine, and his grip firm. Shocks make my skin tingle with... what exactly? I'm unsure, I've never felt like this before not even with... no, I'm not going there, not tonight. This night is suppose to be about forgetting all that crap.

"Elena," I whisper. I'm unable to draw my eyes away from his as a tension filled silence flames between us.

"Would you like a drink." He asks, finally.

"Sure." My tone is flirtatious. I'm flirting, I never flirt, it's not usually my style, yet here I am, flirting with this mysterious man.

We stroll to the bar, side by side. Damon orders two shots of tequila, and pays the bartender. We both look at each other before throwing the shots back, I grimace briefly. When I glance back at Damon, he has a smouldering smirk etched across his lips. Oh, my. He really is hot. I try to smile back, hopefully it doesn't give anything away.

An hour later, we're still at the bar, laughing about really embarrassing moments. He doesn't seem to hold many. I feel light headed, the drink now going to my head.

Deciding it may be best to get off the subject of myself, I change tack. "So, do you have family here?" I ask, intrigued.

"Yeah I have a brother, Stefan."

Oh, no. That wasn't what I was expecting. My mouth pops open, and my eyes grow wide as shock shuffles it's way through me. "Oh," I try to compose myself, not wanting to give anything away.

"Do you know him?" Damon asks, his eyes narrowing in on me. Yes, it's defiantly safe to say that he is in fact on to me. Okay, maybe it's best to go all out and be honest. He'll probably find out from his brother anyway.

"Yeah, we kind of dated, but it's over now. I didn't know what I wanted... I still don't." _Okay, Elena, too much information. Shut up, shut up NOW. _I peek up at him, hoping he doesn't advance his questioning

"Hmm... let me guess," he smirks down at me through his long lashes, and pauses for what I imagine is a dramatic effect. "You want... passion, adventure... and danger. Tell me I'm wrong."

I can't help a small laugh to escape my lips. "Um, says a guy I just met." His smile is infectious and I can't help but keep my grin splitting my face.

"True... point well made." His eyes glisten in the soft lighting of the room. Oh, my... wow!

"Let's dance," I ask. As usual my mouth travels ahead of my brain. This always happen after I've had a few drink. I instantly make a mental note to cut out my drinking.

Damon gracefully stands and offers me his hand. "Come on." He points toward the dance floor with his head. I take his hand and like before, electricity tingles through me. As we reach the small crowd on the dance floor, a slow song sounds through the speaker. Oh, this is just typical. Damon puts one hand on my waist, and he still holds my other hand. He pulls me tight against his deliciously warm body. Our hips sway in time with the music, our eyes clutched to each other. I'm utterly spellbound. When the song ends, he releases me, and we make our way back to the bar. I stumble over my feet, the floor coming toward my face. A hand grips my wrist and snatches me up, once again I'm up against Damon. My head buried in his chest and I inhale the scent of his body wash and bourbon. My breathing is erratic as adrenaline pumps through my veins, and I can faintly hear his soothing voice, his hand massages my head, calming me slowly.

"Elena, would you like me to take you home?" Damon mummers. I nod, words completely escaping me. This seems so familiar. He seems so familiar, his scent, his words, his voice and those eyes, those eyes that pierce straight through my soul. _Passion, adventure and danger_, his words from earlier echo in my head, just like him only not in some weird, crazy way. It's so confusing. I'm confused. Although, this is safe. As he holds me in his embrace, this feels safe.

He releases me and I feel the loss straight away, I try not to dwell on it. He holds my shoulders in a firm grip as his eyes scan my face. When satisfied, he grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowded bar and out into the warm summer air.

For ten minutes, we walk in companionable silence, him no longer holding my hand. Good, it gives me time to think. This is Stefan's brother. I can't just hook up with him. It's wrong on so many levels. But still, he is hot and I am drunk, also we did just share a very intimate dance. Instantly, I feel the need to touch him again.

I reach out and clutch his hand, as expected tingles rush through me. He tenses beside me and his strides grow smaller, then just as fast, he intertwines his fingers in mine and picks up his pace again.

On my porch, we come to a stop just in front of my front door. Slowly, I turn to face him and his blue eyes are piercing into me. I feel warmth spread through me, his eyes are heated, clouded with... lust? It takes my breath away. He rolls his eyes at me. Momentarily, I'm confused. What have I done now? He lifts his hand and runs his long fingers down my cheek, my stomach swirls at the contact. Then something else, something I'm not that familiar with, settles deep within. I can feel it rising up from the pit of my stomach, through to my throat. _Oh, shit._ I rip myself away from Damon's caress, I just about manage to pull back my hair before I turn away from him, and vomit into a potted plant that sits by the front door. It comes and it comes, my throat and nose burn? When will this torture end? I barley notice that Damon has taken control, swiping my hair into a make-shift pony tail, and running his hands soothingly across my spine. Eventually, there is nothing left to come up, instead my body racks with dry heaves. It's worse than the actual vomiting. Out the corner of my eye, I notice a white handkerchief. Gratefully, I take it and start wiping mouth. I have never been so humiliated in all my life, this has got to be far worse than anything I've ever had to endure before. "Thanks," I mutter.

I can't look him in the eye. "No problem," he mumbles.

As I stand up from my crouching position, my vision starts blurring, my legs wobble and I can see the floor coming towards my face – again. And, yet again, Damon grabs me with an "Oh, fuck,", he picks me up bridal style. I instantly wrap my arms round his neck and bury my face into his shoulder. My head is spinning and I feel like I want to vomit again. I close my eyes, hoping that that this will warn off any more vomit attacks. I hear the click of the door, I am momentarily stunned. How did he do that? Did I give him my keys, or did he help himself? I try and put those thoughts to the back of my mind, and allow him to carry me through my house. When we reach my bedroom, he places me softly on the bed, and I feel him take my shoes off, I want to lean up, watch him do this, but I can't. I'm exhausted, my body aches. I no longer feel his presence, and for a moment I wonder where he's disappeared to. Have I really scared him off? He didn't even say goodbye. My insides clench together as the thought of never seeing him again enters my mind. I want to see him again. But why would he want to see me? I haven't exactly shown him a good time.

A few minutes later, I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and into my room. "Here take these." His voice. I thought he left me, I thought... I don't really know what I thought. But he's still here. Why? Oh, I don't care. I feel joy spread through my heart as I slowly sit up. He's holding a bottle of water and some aspirin.

Gratefully, I take the water and slug half of it down. It's refreshing to feel the ice cold water slither down my throat. Then, I take the aspirin off him and drop a pill into my mouth, followed by more water.

"Thanks." My voice is hoarse. Slowly, I climb up my bed, pull back the covers, and wriggle in, pulling them back over me. My eyes drift shut of their own accord. I am so tiered.

As I drift off into a light slumber, I could have sworn I heard Damon whisper something. It sounded like, "why doesn't she remember?" I can't tell for sure.

_The room is beautiful, a soft glow stets the mood, delicate scented candles spread evenly. I'm sat at a gorgeous table that's set for two. Footsteps. Heavy ones. I turn my head, and he's there... Damon. He looks hot as ever in his high end grey suit, his black hair is set at different angles as it usually is. A child-like smile crosses his face. Softly he sets down two plates. _

"_Chicken pasta for my beautiful girlfriend." I smile. He gracefully slides onto the chair opposite me and he digs into his meal. I watch him for a moment longer before I start eating my own meal._

_Dancing. Soulful music fills the air. A slow erotic dance. Hips moving together. Breathing heavy. Hearts beating. Lust filled eyes. _

_Sitting in the lounge. He's holding me. I can feel his warmth radiate off his body. His eyes are hooded. He leans into me, places his lips on mine and kisses me – slowly, erotically. His lips are soft and mould perfectly to mine. This is where I belong. This is home. _

My eyes spring open. Whoa! That was some dream. It felt so real. My body is heated and tingling with pleasure. Where are these dreams coming from? This isn't normal. None of this is normal.

My eyes drift to the black alarm clock that sits on my bedside table – 1:49. I let out a small groan. I need to go back to sleep. Oh, but how can I do that after such a dream?

I roll over, punch my pillow with my fist, settle back down and close my eyes. Trying with everything I have, not to think about that damn dream.

I hope sleep invades me soon, or otherwise I will be a walking zombie tomorrow and that really won't go down well with anyone.

_**A/N **__**So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like Elena's dream? Did you like how I put that put what Damon said to Elena in episode 22x3 in to this chapter? Let me know. I accept all the criticism you can give. Thanks for reading, make sure you Review. (I have just got a beta and she's amazing)**_

_**~Damons Girl~ XOX 3 **_

_**B/N: I have made a lot of changes to this story. I hope you like them. The story ideas belong to the author, but the changes belong to me. I really like the idea of this story, and I hope you do, too. Review it, please. **_


	3. Update Not A Chapter

**Update **

_**Hey guys I haven't forgotten you's, My Beta has not messaged me back so I'm trying to find a new one.**_

_**My Dream Is Reality: I have the 3**__**rd**__** chapter done so should be updated soon.**_

_**New Story: I have started a new story called Arranged love which I'm also finding a new beta for should be put up in the next couple of weeks.**_

_**(I'm going on a holiday on the 27**__**th**__** so I won't be updating) **_

_**I should be able to update in the next 3 weeks.**_

_**Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter. **_

_**~Damons Love~**_


	4. The Dress

**My Dream Is Reality**

_**A/N **__**(In the past two chapters Elena has been drinking at the age of 18 I know in America the legal drinking age is 21 but since I live in Australia I'm going with Australia's drinking age, 18). Sorry if that's confusing, I was really blocked on this chapter. Let me know what you think and I like this chapter to go out to my lovely Reviewers **_

My eyes spring open. My alarm clock is going off I hit it with my hand and nearly knocked it off my bedside table. What happened last night? I looked around my room and decided to get my ass up. I take a shower and put some of my favourite body lotion on (Coconut and vanilla). After my shower I get dressed in a simple summer dress and some blue-ish wedges. I walk to my dresser and do my makeup really simple, I notice something its sitting on my left bedside table near my window, I walk over to it and pick it up, it's a piece of paper with my name on it I rip it open acting like a little kid on Christmas morning wondering what it is.

_**Elena, please consider this,**_

_**I was wondering if we can meet again.**_

_**Here's my number (04642980190) **_

_**~Damon~**_

He wants to see me again. I feel like screaming. O my gosh I am so happy. I quickly grab my phone which is still plugged in the charger and dial his number. I wait patiently after 3 rings he picks up

"Hello Damon speaking"

"Hi Damon... It's Elena I have an answer to your question"

"I would love to meet with you again, but I may have to cut down on the drinking"

Damon laughs "Good I was hoping you would say yes"

"Well I have to go but we should arrange something" I say trying to sound normal and a bit excited at the same time

I end the phone call then instantly have to pick it up again.

"Hi Elena speaking"

"Hey Lena you want to come with me and go shopping with Care and me?" Bonnie asked

"Sure, I do need to get a dress for graduation."

"Cool meet me and Care at the coffee shop on the corner near The Grill"

"Okay bye" Elena said, grabbing her keys and heading for her car

I arrived at the coffee shop about 15 minutes later.

I walk in the coffee shop and see Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table near the window.

I walk up and we greet each other giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Good" Both of them answered. We talk for a while, we all had a cup of coffee I ordered a blueberry muffin and Caroline ordered something which smelt funny and Bonnie just stuck to coffee.

"I have something to tell you" I say. Caroline and Bonnie look at each other.

'Are you pregnant" Caroline says

"NO!"I say

"Well I have been dreaming about this guy for the past couple of weeks and last night I met him he's really sweet and we nearly kissed then I vomited. His name is Damon!

Bonnie and Caroline's jaws drop. "Who" Bonnie asks "Damon" Elena repeats

"Okay well let's go "Caroline says trying to end the conversation quickly. We leave and head to the dress shop.

We walked into the shop it was beautiful, dress racks everywhere a couple of dressing rooms in the corner, some racks with jewellery, a couple of racks full of shoes and the cashier. Caroline immediately starts browsing, Bonnies off to the cashier to pick up her dress,

**About ten minutes later**

"Elena come here" Caroline Calls. I walk over to Caroline and she has a metallic blue and tabboco cotton dress in her hand. It looks amazing. "Wow" I say as Caroline hands it to me "Go try it on" Caroline says in a sweet but demanding voice. I walk to the dressing room knowing if I argue I won't win. I try it on it looks stunning I love it I show Caroline and Bonnie and they love it, it's in my price range so I buy it."$150 please" the cashier asks I hand the money over "Thank you" I stay with Bonnie and Caroline until Caroline finds a dress which took over 2 hours while I was there I ended up picking up a pair of heels and some jewellery.

I arrive home, Jenna is in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hi Jenna" I say as I walk into the kitchen "Hey sweetie did you get your dress" I nod. I put my bags down and sit next to Jeremy who has his headphones in as usual; Ever since our parent's died he's been really distant, always up in his room, never talking to anyone. Jenna dishes up our dinner. After dinner I go to my room and I sit on my bed and start reading The Hunger Games, just as I opened the book my phone started ringing. I jump off my bed and grab it "Hi" I say in a chirpy voice "Hi Elena are you excited about tomorrow" says Caroline "Yeah Care I'm super-duper excited" I say "Yeah I can't believe we are graduating it's weird "Yeah it is really weird I remember when we just started high school and we all couldn't wait to graduate and now it's finally here I don't want to end" I say "Me neither it's so unreal" Caroline says. We talk for a couple more minutes than say goodbye. I lay in bed tossing and turning than finally I fall asleep.

I'm on the school oval lying there, with Damon. Where watching the stars, I kiss him on his lips, his blue eyes looking me in mine "I love you Elena Gilbert" Damon Says in a sweet voice "I love you to" I say.

I wake up freaking out why I 'am I dreaming about this, it's not right ,I can't have feelings for Damon I only met him last night, didn't I.

_**A/N **__**Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think **_

_**(I Need a beta so if your intrested PM me)**_

_**~Damons Love~**_


	5. Graduation

**My Dream Is Reality CH 4**

I walk through the doors of the school; I'm dressed in my dress that I bought and some black 4 inch heels, I'm so nervous I still can't believe I'm graduating, high school has flown by I've met so many new people it's great; I wish I could stay longer but I can't I have to move on start collage, get a job, meet a nice guy who I can marry and one day build a family.

**XXXXXX**

**After Graduation**

"I can't believe I got voted most likely to be a super model!"

"Yes Caroline, you keep telling us," Matt says.

"Well I'm proud of myself okay! Is that so hard to believe," Caroline slightly yells.

"Can you guys just quit fighting and let us enjoy our dinner?" I say.

"Fine! I need to use the restroom, so excuse me," Caroline says in an angry tone.

"I'll come," Bonnie says.

"Same here," I say.

As I walk into the bathroom, Caroline checks the bathroom stalls to see if anyone is in them

"Why is Matt so annoying? I can't stand him (sometimes)!"

"Maybe because you just broke his heart… and 2 weeks later you get a new boyfriend. He needs time to repair his heart..." Bonnie says.

"Hmm" Caroline mumbles

"So, are you going to tell us about Damon?" Caroline asks, changing the subject.

"Do I have to?" I respond.

"Yes!" Caroline and Bonnie say simultaneously.

"Me and Damon met at the grill; I had too many drinks. He walked me home we nearly kissed but I vomited, he took me inside and tucked me in. I don't even know how he knew where I lived but he gave me some aspirin. as I fell asleep he asked why I don't remember.

He left a note and asked if we could meet again and I said "Yes," I finish with a sigh.

"Wow." Bonnie and Caroline both say

"I know and I keep dreaming about him I don't know why, I feel like I've met him before "I say, once we finished talking we leave the restroom.

'We return to the table and I take my place beside Bonnie once again.'

I order a strawberry daiquiri and a plate of hot chips.

After we finished eating, the conversation about college starts.

I'm going to a college in California to study journalism; Caroline is going to a modelling school in California so we will still see each other more frequently, while Bonnie is staying in Mystic Falls to take over her Gram's job at the local college.

**XXXXXXXX**

I get home and show Jenna my 'most likely to be a journalist' award and go to bed

**XXXXXXXX**

_I walk into the kitchen and see Damon standing there he has a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on, he's cooking something. Jenna walks in, we drink wine together; we eat something with chilli in it; we're laughing; we start playing monopoly; Damon leaves, we kiss at the door and say our goodbyes._

_**A/N **__**Sorry this chapter is short; I just really wanted to get this out Please review **_

_**Reviews are love**_

_**~Damons Love~**_


	6. The Break- Up

**My Dream Is Reality**

_**A/N **__**I'm so sorry for late update this chapter is very forward so be prepared**___

_1 week later_

"Yeah sure! I'd love to go "

"Okay ill pick you up at 4" Damon says over the other end of the phone.

"Sure!"I say.

"Okay well I have to go but I'll see you later"

"Okay… Bye" I say then I hang up the phone.

It's been a week since graduation and me and Damon have been on one date and it was magnificent, we went to this little French café just outside of town, we had a blast, tonight it's a surprize.

in a couple of weeks I'll be leaving for collage, Damon is going to rent an apartment in California so we can still see each other, I'm a bit scared of leaving Mystic Falls but I will come back _'Eventually'._

I don't know where Damon is taking me tonight so I don't know what to wear! He won't tell me it's so freaken frustrating!

I decide to my favourite pair of jeans and I frilly white blouse, I do my hair in a fish tail braid and put a bit of makeup on. I look at he clock its 3:50 Damon should be here soon.

_**Damon's POV **_

I walk to the front door of Elena's house and knock. I wait patiently until Jenna opens the door; she grabs my hand and drags me into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?' Jenna asks.

"What do you mean?' I ask.

"You know what I mean" she pauses for a moment and continues. "You can't date Elena, it will risk everything.. She doesn't remember Damon there is no use trying, I know you want to be with her again and I know it hurts you but you can't, the doctors said she her brain won't recover from the extensive injury she had from the car accident, the doctors were even surprised she woke up from her coma …" Jenna finishes and runs her hands through her hair.

_**Elena's POV**_

I start walking down the stairs with a big smile on my face when I hear Jenna yelling "You know what I mean"… "You can't date Elena, it will risk everything.. She doesn't remember Damon there is no use trying, I know you want to be with her again and I know it hurts you but you can't, the doctors said she her brain won't recover from the extensive injury she had from the car accident, the doctors were even surprised she woke up from her coma …" my smile slips right off my face.

I run straight back to my room and slam the door and lock it, I start crying why did He tell me why didn't Jenna tell me why didn't anyone tell me.

All I remember was that I was in a car accident about a year ago ,I had some miner brain damage and that I was in a coma for 2 months and that the brain damage caused me to forget the past 4 months all I know is I have to talk to them.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room where Damon Is sitting with Jenna.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I say with a stern voice.

"Tell you what honey" Jenna says with a sweet smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that me and Damon were together!"

Jenna's smile falls off her face.

"I have to say something before you start with your explanations?"

They both nod for me to continue.

"I been remembering things in the place of a dream."

"I have been having these dreams, about you" I say pointing at Damon

"They are dates there was one where we were on the school oval and we were watching the stars we kissed, then there was this one where me you and Jenna were playing monopoly and drinking wine together we were laughing. I all thought they were dreams but then you were yelling at Damon and I heard the whole thing they memories not dreams"

Damon gets up to leave but I stop him

"And why didn't you tell me!" I say poking my finger into his chest

"Because I promised your family and friends that I wouldn't" Damon says with no concern in his voice

"More people know about this!"

Tears start to fall

"I cant take this..." I say with tears streaming down my face

"Were over" I say give him one last kiss passionate and run to my bedroom crying.

_**AN**__** Okay sorry about this chapter I know it's kind of short **_

_**~Spoilers: Fast forward 5 years ;]**_


End file.
